


I am an Automail Limb

by Fanimonstar



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Automail, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanimonstar/pseuds/Fanimonstar
Summary: The story of Edward's automail arm. English version of Aku Sebuah Automail.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	I am an Automail Limb

**Author's Note:**

> Yea... Sorry for any innaccuracies with canon, this was written from memory

I am an automail limb. I was created by a girl named Winry, in Rockbell Automail. The girl is quite young, only 12 years old, however she is very talented in this field.

I was made to replace a young boy called Ed's right arm. He also has another automail limb, on his left leg. I don't understand why Winry created us, they seem to quite hate each other.

I had hoped my user would take good care of me, but unfortunately, he was an irresponsible boy, always picking fights, and _I_ have to deal with the consequences! Once, he got me destroyed entirely, and Winry had to rebuild me from scratch. It took her three days, with no sleep, and she missed a screw and I got broken again.

One time, Ed brought me to Briggs Mountain, and I almost froze! Fortunately, someone found him and his brother before that could happen. Winry came a while later to give him automail limbs that could stand the cold.

I was destroyed for the last time on the Promised Day. This time however, I wasn't mad at my user. From that day on, I wasn't needed anymore. He had finally accomplished his goal of getting his brother's body back, and his arm too, made of flesh and blood. Not metal and wires.


End file.
